memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse
A Pulse, otherwise known as Pulsation, is the power a person obtains after they become a Revenant. According to Seven, Pulsation originates from the energy ghosts brought into a corpse’s body. Without a Pulse, a Revenant can no longer function—it is the essence of their being, and also their weapon.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 27 Overview Pulses are determined by the manner in which a Revenant died. Pulses have four classifications: type, shape, and range. Revenants in the Mausoleum frequently use their Pulses to fight each other. In order to kill a Revenant, they must be hit where their Pulse source is. According to Price, Pulses have their own type of electrical current. A Pulse can be disrupted completely if the voltage is high enough. This would also force a Revenant to lose control of their Pulse.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 21 According to Two, a Revenant should only be able to “feed” their primary Pulse. Six was able to “feed” his artificial Pulse.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 32 According to Two, some Pulses have the ability to absorb power.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 54 Appearance According to Trial 29, Pulses appear to be warm, soft, and silver. It has been described to be the size of a baseball and an orange. and about the size of a baseball. It does not fade immediately. It emits a strange noise, similar to a tinkling, bell-like sound. Its temperature is also described to be “rather high.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 25 Classifications Type Pulses can be either solid, vaporous, or versatile. A solid Pulse has a mass and can be broken. A vaporous Pulse is described as not being solid and only being able to dissipate when the Revenant experiences a loss of focus. It is “misty” in nature. A Pulse that is versatile means that it is a mixture of both solid and vaporous. Range Pulses can have a range of long, medium, or short. A Pulse that can extend more than three feet, but less than six feet is considered medium range. Pulses that shoot out projectiles are considered long range. Pulses that are attached to a Revenants body are considered short range. Location Every Revenant’s Pulse has a specific source in their body. According to Seven, most assume that the source is located in the heart, but it can be found in different areas. Seven also states that most Revenants do not need to be aware of the location unless it is a unique space. According to Seven, having your Pulse source touched by another Pulse is extremely painful. It is so painful that Seven passed out when her Pulse source was nicked. The heart is the most popular source location. The second most popular is the head. Secondary Pulse It is possible for a Revenant to gain a secondary Pulse, otherwise known as an artificial Pulse. One way this has occurred was through the Shelley treatment. Another way is through the absorption of Pulses, an ability Ten’s Pulse has. According to Two, the reason why the Somnus was not able to track Six was because he had two Pulses, which messed with the sensors.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 71 '' Synthetic Pulse A synthetic Pulse is a Pulse from a deceased Revenant that has been synthetically implanted inside a human. According to past Mausoleum experimental reports, it is difficult for a human being to contain a synthetic Pulse without their bodies deteriorating. Trivia * It is implied by Branson that a Pulse hardens if it is left in the deceased Revenant’s body for a long period of time.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 59 * In order to prevents patients from becoming Revenants, hospitals do not allow Pulsation to collect pass a dangerous level. They do this by reducing the amount of painful and drawn-out deaths.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 77 References Category:World